Errand 070
Description A young boy in Castaway Cove has found a pirate's treasure map, and is keen to investigate the locations marked on it. Availability This errand is available to complete after completing the main story. Guide In Castaway Cove, make your way over to just outside the Cat's Cradle and talk to the little boy. He's found a treasure map, and wants you to find the treasures since his mom won't let him. There are seven places marked on the map, and as we'll find out, each one pinpoints the location of one of the stone tablets we've come across several times in our journey. You can talk to the people in town if you want regarding the locations, or you can just read along right here: *Shipwreck Shore - Fly northeast of the Vault of Tears to the dead-end on a high point surrounded by the sea. It's north of where the Sea Cow is docked, and north of the wreckage there. (3B) *Bungler's Bay - Fly directly south of Old Smoky. It's on the southeastern corner of the island. (73) *The Barrens - Fly south of Skull Mountain / west of the northern entrance of Golden Grove. It's a small section of land near the ocean to the southeast of where the Sea Cow is docked. The tablet is southwest of the waterfall to the north. (5A) *Tiny Tim - Fly southwest of Yule; it's the top of the two isles to the southwest of the Winter Wonderlands. It's on the center of the island, almost under the overhanging cliffs to the northeast. (1K) *Swan Island - Fly northeast of The Deep Dark Wood to Swan Island. The tablet is on the eastern side of the island. (4L) *Billy Goat's Bluff - Fly northwest just a tad from Perdida. It's at the dead-end of the path that you could've taken had you docked your ship on the west coast of Autumnia. There's a forage point nearby. (6I) *No Longer Mine - Fly south-southeast of Hamelin to No Longer Mine isle. Land on the westernmost part of the island, then go south and across the thin bridge to find the stone here. (2U) Return to Castaway Cove after discovering the six sets of letters, and the boy will wonder if you can decipher it all for him. If you put it all in alphanumeric order, you get this... which if you put the second character under the first, you get this: So enter "KUBLAI3", which stands for Kublai Khan the Third! Make your way to the Iron Wyvern and talk to Kublai on the western side of the ship. He'll tell you the tell on Kublai Khan the Third, who'll tell you of one last treasure in the depths of a forest on an island that no ship could reach. Travel to the Tombstone Trail, then fly on Tengri to the northeast. Have him drop you off in the center of The Broken Crown, then examine the monument and use 'Rejuvenate' to bring the text back. Once you've read it, return to Castaway Cove and talk to the boy one last time to end this mini adventure. You'll receive a bunch of formula in addition to the usual treasure for completion. Videos Category:Errands